Werewolf
The Werewolf is one of the monsters imprisoned in The Facility. It is bet on by Finance on the whiteboard. It has the head of a wolf, whilst retaining the body of a man. Appearance and characteristics A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a creature that is part wolf, part human. In many fictitious examples, a human transforms into a Werewolf often as a result a curse or abnormal family lineage and, for some reason, typically involves direct exposure to a full moon. The transformation is usually shown to be quite excruciating and once finished, any semblance of the human's personality or humanity is mostly, if not fully overridden by the werewolf's animality. Werewolves are feral, immensely strong creatures who would attack anyone they come across in the night. They would usually return to human form the following morning with little to no memory of their time as a werewolf. Items containing pure silver are often used to incapacitate or kill a werewolf as they seem to be a notable weakness to them. Role The werewolf is the first monster Dana and Marty see in the glass rooms. During the System Purge, the werewolf is in the first wave of monsters where it kills two of the guards, killing one instantly by slashing at him before diving onto another and ripping out his neck. Amongst the chaos in the Facility, the werewolf attacks a worker. Later in the ritual chamber, Dana is attacked by the werewolf, but Marty shoots it, chasing it away. The item in the basement designated for summoning the werewolf is an amulet. Inspiration Werewolves are folkloric creatures that appear in many stories and films over the years. Famous film and literature examples include * Greco-Roman mythology * Norse mythology * European folklore * American folklore * Canadian folklore * The Black Douglas by S.R. Crockett * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Curse_of_the_Werewolf The Curse of the Werewolf] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creepy_(magazine) Creepy (magazine)] * In The Poor Girl Taken By Surprise * One Paris Night * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf:_The_Beast_Among_Us Werewolf: The Beast Among Us] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Werewolf Legend of the Werewolf] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Van_Helsing_(film) Van Helsing (film)] * The Were-Wolf by Clemence Houseman * Gabriel-Ernest * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Undying_Monster The Undying Monster] * "The Cell" (Short Story) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf_of_London Werewolf of London] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon_of_the_Wolf Moon of the Wolf] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_Man_(1941_film) The Wolf Man (1941 film)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Return_of_the_Vampire The Return of the Vampire] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein_Meets_the_Wolf_Man Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_House_of_Frankenstein_(film) The House of Frankenstein (film)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Dracula House of Dracula] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abbott_and_Costello_Meet_Frankenstein Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein] * [https://hellboy.fandom.com/wiki/House_of_the_Living_Dead Hellboy: House of the Living Dead] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellboy:_The_Right_Hand_of_Doom Hellboy: The Right Hand of Doom] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Terror%27s_House_of_Horrors Dr. Terror's House of Horrors] * Night Beat * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Howling_(franchise) The Howling (franchise)] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cycle_of_the_Werewolf Cycle of the Werewolf] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Bullet_(film) Silver Bullet (film)] * Hellboy: The Science of Evil * Guilty Party * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas The Nightmare Before Christmas] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/The_Werewolf_of_Fever_Swamp Goosebumps: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/The_Werewolf_of_Fever_Swamp/TV_episode Goosebumps: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp/TV episode] * Rain Falls * Bright of The Moon * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellboy:_The_Chained_Coffin_and_Others Hellboy: The Chained Coffin and Others] * The Shape of Fear * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/A_Shocker_on_Shock_Street Goosebumps: A Shocker on Shock Street] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/The_Werewolf%27s_First_Night The Werewolf's First Night] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Horror%27s_House_of_Video Dr. Horror's House of Video] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/Werewolf_Skin Goosebumps: Werewolf Skin] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/Werewolf_Skin/TV_episode Goosebumps:Werewolf Skin/TV episode] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/Jekyll_and_Heidi Goosebumps Series 2000: Jekyll and Heidi] * [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/The_Werewolf_in_the_Living_Room Goosebumps Series 2000: The Werewolf in the Living Room] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_Soldiers_(film) Dog Soldiers (film)] * Hellboy: The Black Wedding * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellboy:_Blood_and_Iron Hellboy: Blood and Iron] * Beasts of Burden: A Dog and his Boy * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lobos_de_Arga Lobos de Arga] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Late_Phases Late Phases] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scary_Stories_for_Sleep-overs Scary Stories for Sleep-overs] series, * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolfman_(2010_film) The Wolfman (2010 film)] * Tolkien's Mythology * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Caspian Prince Caspian] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_Prince_Caspian The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian] Trivia * The Werewolf is performed by Richard Cetrone, who also performed the Merman. Gallery download (10).jpg download (11).jpg download (12).jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-18 at 12.04.58 PM.png Category:Monsters Category:Monsters shown during the Purge Category:Monsters from mythology Category:Stock Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti villain Category:Werewolves